Just around the corner
by lallla
Summary: Sakura chases after Syaoran after years of separation. The catch? Sakura's going to an all boys school, so she dresses up as a boy deals with problems like showering with nineteen other boys and handling a creepy roommate! Complete!
1. p r o l o g u e

Just around the corner  
  
Prologue  
-Kinomoto Residence-  
  
"Sakura, You've got mail!" Touya yelled. Sakura came rushing down and grabbed the mail from Touya's big hands. She looked at the address and smiled.  
  
"Anything from Gaki?" He curiously asked. Sakura shook her head.  
"Better! It's from school. It's about my scholarship." She said smiling while going back upstairs to her room. Touya watched her with a confused look.  
  
'Since when was anything better that gaki?' He wondered.  
  
-Sakura's room-  
  
Tomoyo had just arrived and was sitting on Sakura's bed.  
  
"Tomoyo! Open it!" She ordered nervously. Tomoyo laughed and carefully opened the envelope. She skimmed through the letter and smiled.  
  
"What does it say? Do I get to go to England?" She nervously asked. Tomoyo smiled even bigger.  
  
"Better! You're going to China!" She exclaimed. It took a while for Sakura to take it all in but once she knew it was true she started jumping for joy.  
"So, you think you'd be going to Syaoran's school?" Tomoyo said grinning.  
  
"I want to go to Syaoran's school but I don't even know where he goes!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo smiled and brought out a small laptop.  
  
"We'll just have to check it out in the Internet!" She said grinning. She pressed a couple of keys and finally smiled.  
  
"Xiao Lang Li, 18 years old, the next leader of his clan. Currently studying at Xavier High, 3rd year high school." She read out loud. Sakura smiled.  
  
"When can I enroll?"  
****************************  
Sakura and Tomoyo went to the Chinese Embassy to confirm the scholarship.  
  
"Ma'am, here's the application form." Sakura said politely, handing the form. The lady behind the counter took one look at her form and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" She asked her. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Yes ma'am." She replied. The lady nodded and smiled.  
  
"You'll be leaving in two days." She said, stamping the form 'approved'.  
******************************  
  
The day before Sakura's departure, Tomoyo had called Sakura for an emergency meeting. Sakura hurriedly went to Tomoyo's house and went up to her room.  
  
"What is it Tomoyo that's so important?" She asked her. Tomoyo smiled nervously at her.  
  
"I don't like that's smile! Tomoyo!" She exclaimed. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"You know that school where Syaoran goes to?" She recalled to Sakura. Sakura nodded nervously. Tomoyo looked down and found the floor interesting.  
  
"It's a boy's school.." She said quietly. The words of Tomoyo sunk in and her eyes burned with fire.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!!" She yelled. She smiled at her with confidence anyway.  
  
"It's ok Sakura, I worked out a solution." She said confidently bringing out a humongous box. She carefully opened it and showed Sakura. Inside were a wig, rolls of bandage, guy's clothes and a small machine thingy.  
  
"You'll just have to be a guy, Sakura." She said. Sakura gave a small smile.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo.. But I can just use the change card." She said. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"You can't! Syaoran will know right away that you're Sakura and blow your cover." She complained. Sakura smiled.  
  
"You think of everything, don't you?" She said smiling.  
  
"So, what are these things for?" She asked her. Tomoyo smiled and lifted a wig.  
  
"This is your new hair. I was planning to cut your hair but your long hair would be to beautiful to waste." She explained. Sakura nodded in agreement. Next she brought out the rolls of bandage.  
  
"To get rid of your boobs, you'll have to wrap them with bandage to flatten them a bit." She continued.  
  
"Guys clothes.. And ah! My favorite. My mom's new invention! The voice changer 2000, just turn some knobs and your voice will turn manly." She explained once again. Finally, she pulled out an id and gave it to Sakura.  
  
"You are officially, Saru Momoto" She said grinning. ************************************************  
After lessons on how to be a man Sakura was ready to go to China and attend an all boy school.  
  
-Airport-  
  
"Bye Sakura, call me okay?" Tomoyo said good-bye and so did the rest of her friends and family.  
  
"Flight to China final call." The announcer announced.  
  
"Bye Everyone!" She said getting her bag and exiting.  
  
"Take Care Kaijuu!" Touya yelled.  
  
-China-  
  
-Xavier High registration office-  
  
"So, Mr. Momoto, Japan e? Here's your schedule, your dorm room key and locker combination." The principal told her flatly, giving her all her stuff. She thanked him and exited the room and went off to look for her dorm. She wandered a bit and finally found room 207. She opened the door and realized she was the only one occupying the room.  
  
'Oh yeah! Heaven is smiling down on me! I get the room all to myself!' she thought. She placed down her bags and sat on her bed. She opened her backpack and let out Kero.  
  
"What took you so long?! I was choking in there!" He complained. Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Sorry Kero! But I couldn't just let you out in the plane." She explained. Kero nodded.  
  
"Well I'm sleepy.. I'll see you later." He said opening one of Sakura's new cabinets and slept. She checked her watch and panicked.  
  
"I'm going to be late for my first class!" She yelled. 


	2. n e w b i e

Just around the corner  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You must be the new guy"  
Checking if she passed as a guy, she grabbed her pack and rushed out of her room. She ran through the wide hallways and searched for Science 03. After 3 minutes of searching she finally gave up. Then a man with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes approached her.  
  
"You must be the new guy. Come follow me, I'll lead you to your first class." He said. Obviously, he didn't want anything to do with her. So she just quietly followed him as thoughts clouded her mind.  
  
'He looks so much like Syaoran but much older. Could it be?' She asked herself. Soon they reached a room full of men (duh!) taking down notes. Most of them were sleeping though. Sakura's guide talked to the teacher then proceeded to his seat. The teacher was thin and looked around his late '20's. He placed down his chalk and wiped off the chalk in his hands.  
  
"We have a new student everyone. Please introduce yourself." He said instructing Sakura to say her name.  
  
"I'm Saru Momoto, Tokyo Japan." She briefly said. The teacher nodded.  
  
"Not much for words huh?" He said, making the class laugh. Sakura could only smile.  
  
"Anyway, I'm professor Chan and you'll be sitting next to Xiao Lang Li. He'll be your lab partner for the semester." He said to her. She nodded and sat next to Syaoran. The class proceeded and Syaoran had a nagging thought in his head he had to ask her.  
  
"How'd you know I was Xiao Lang Li?" He asked her with great curiosity and confusion. Sakura blushed with embarrassment.  
  
'Stupid! What do I say now?!' She thought. She racked her brain for an answer and finally came up with one.  
  
"I have a friend back home that knows you." She said. She wasn't lying at all. It was actually true. Syaoran looked down.  
  
"Oh.... Who?" He asked her again. Sakura blushed even more.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cant tell you...." She said to him. He gave her a puzzling look and nodded.  
  
"Ok...." He mumbled. Sakura breathed deeply to stop her heart from beating to fast.  
  
'Syaoran's actually next to me....' She happily thought.  
  
'Could he know Sakura? My Sakura?' Syaoran thought. Little did he know Saru knew Sakura very well. (Hehehehe)  
  
For the rest of the class, Sakura had to restrain herself from kissing, hugging or even tell him her real identity to Syaoran. Once Science was done, her next class was history. Syaoran had thoughtfully told her where it was and gave her directions. She followed them carefully and got to class early. She sat next to guy who had faint red hair and deep amethyst eyes. He smiled mysteriously, which made her uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm Toyo. And you?" He asked flirtatiously. Sakura smiled nervously.  
  
"It's Saru." She said nervously. Toyo shook his head.  
  
"I mean your real name." He said. Sakura panicked.  
  
"What do you mean?" She nervously asked. Toyo grinned.  
  
"I know when I see a chick dress up as a guy." He explained. Sakura looked away.  
  
"I don't understand." She lied. Toyo laughed. He scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Sakura.  
  
I know who you are, Card Mistress.  
Sakura refused to give in and surrender. Instead she ignored him the whole period, in fact the whole day. Sakura ran back to her dorm and sat on her bed breathing slowly. Only then did she realize that she wasn't alone in the room. Sakura gasped as she saw Toyo sitting on the bed across her. He grinned at her.  
"You do know that this is a boy's school right?" He asked her. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Ofcourse. Why else would I be here then?" She asked him innocently.  
  
"Well, for one you could be looking for the boy who stole your heart and never returned for 6 years." He replied. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"What's his name? Oh Yeah.... Syaoran was it?" He said grinning.  
  
'What now?' She thought.  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" She asked him in a callous way. Tomo grinned.  
  
"You know who I am."  
****************************************  
I know it's short and has a stupid cliffy but it's only the start! More about Syaoran later. K? H.T.G! Bye! 


	3. m e n i n w o m e n

Just around the corner  
  
Chapter 2- MIW: men in women!  
  
Where we left off:  
  
Sakura refused to give in and surrender. Instead she ignored him the whole period, in fact the whole day.  
  
Sakura ran back to her dorm and sat on her bed breathing slowly. Only then did she realize that she wasn't alone in the room. Sakura gasped as she saw Toyo sitting on the bed across her.  
  
He grinned at her.  
  
"You do know that this is a boy's school right?" He asked her. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Ofcourse. Why else would I be here then?" She asked him innocently.  
  
"Well, for one you could be looking for the boy who stole your heart and never returned for 6 years." He replied. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"What's his name? Oh Yeah.... Syaoran was it?" He said grinning.  
  
'What now?' She thought.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" She asked him in a callous way. Tomo grinned.  
  
"You know who I am."  
  
*******************************  
  
Sakura nervously looked at Tomo with fear.  
  
"Please tell me who you are!" She yelled with fear. Tomo smirked, the funny thing is he had this evil glint in his eyes. That gave it away for Sakura. Quickly Sakura got a thick hard bound book and hit it on his head.  
  
"OW! What was that for?" He yelled in pain. Sakura placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"What do you think Tomoyo? If you're going to scare me, better get that famous glint out of you evil eyes!" She scolded. Tomoyo only sighed.  
  
"I guess you caught me. Darn, and I almost had you." She muttered. She then felt warmth.  
  
"Thank you for being her Tomoyo. I needed you. I can't stand being here." She whispered while hugging her. Not only the warmth of the hug but the warm drops from her best friend's eyes. Tomoyo smiled and hugged her.  
  
She did mean a lot to her.  
  
After a lot of hugging Sakura decided to tell her about Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran's in my Chem class. He's my lab partner for the whole sem. And he's so handsome but so quiet. He's so much different from when I met him before." She told her in a soft voice. Somehow she knew she had to be happy yet, she wasn't. She was in fact, lying to him. Tomoyo smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, don't feel so bad. We'll tell him when he's ready to know. And when we find out he still deserves you." This made Sakura feel a bit better.  
  
"Do you want to come with me? I'm to meet Syaoran later. He's supposed to show me around. Since you're new wanna come? Don't want to be with him alone. I might spill my guts to him." She explained with a face of terror. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Okay, let's go dude." She said, teasing. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Do guys really talk like that?" She asked with curiosity.  
  
.:At The Big Tree in Xavier's Campus:.  
  
Syaoran was in deep thought as he sat underneath the big tree. Playing with a leaf, his mind was set on one thing.  
  
'Sakura' he thought. He turned the leaf back and forth as he reminisced and wished, with all emotions mixed inside of him.  
  
'If only I stood up, if only I wasn't such a coward. And if only I didn't love her too much. Maybe things would be different right now. Maybe I'd be with her or just plain living my life without regrets. Where is she? What is she doing? Did she love someone else? Was I just another guy to her? Did she forget our promise? And that Saru, he looks like he knows Sakura maybe-' his thoughts was cut short when a familiar voice called for him.  
  
"Hey Li." Sakura greeted. (do not be confused only the characters who doesn't know Sakura is Sakura will call her Saru but for the narrating it's going to be Sakura)  
  
Syaoran stood up and looked at her and her friend.  
  
"Who's that?" He asked rather rudely. Tomoyo was about to strangle him when Sakura took a good grip on her arm. Sakura smiled at Syaoran but inside Sakura was as nervous as hell. Then she decided on a name.  
  
"This is Tomo Daidoujii. She- I mean he just moved here. He's my dorm mate." She introduced.  
  
"Daidoujii? Do you know anyone with the name Tomoyo Daidoujii?" He asked trying not to sound so hopeful. Tomoyo felt nervous.  
  
'Damn Sakura!'  
  
"Uh- yeah. Tomoyo's my cousin." She stuttered hoping he would believe her. Syaoran's eyes lit up.  
  
"By any chance do you know her best friend?" He asked making Tomoyo even more nervous. Instead she smirked.  
  
'Pay back time'  
  
"Yeah! I do. Sakura Kinomoto. Tomoeda high, Age: seventeen, weight: 90 pounds hair: auburn and it's up to her lower back. Captain of the cheerleading team, running for valedictorian and is currently in a scholarship." She replied. Syaoran smiled. Sakura elbowed her in the ribs making her wince. Tomoyo's smirk grew even wider.  
  
"She's my girlfriend." She remarked.  
  
POW!!  
  
Sakura had punched her already and was now unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Ahehehee."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was it! Hope you liked it. It was fun hearing you guys guess. And yes it is Tomoyo. What's Sakura without her bestfriend? Till next time! 


	4. t r u t h

Just around the corner Chapter 3 Lying about the truth.. And the blue eyed freak  
  
"Yeah! I do. Sakura Kinomoto. Tomoeda high, Age: seventeen, weight: 90 pounds hair: auburn and it's up to her lower back. Captain of the cheerleading team, running for valedictorian and is currently in a scholarship." She replied. Syaoran smiled. Sakura elbowed her in the ribs making her wince. Tomoyo's smirk grew even wider.  
  
"She's my girlfriend." She remarked.  
  
POW!!  
  
Sakura had punched her already and was now unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Ahehehee."  
  
***************************  
  
"OW! What was that for?!" Tomoyo yelled after she gained consciousness after half a minute. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Shouldn't brag about those things Tomo!" Sakura said trying to laugh. Tomoyo smirked once again.  
  
"Just because you were dissed and dumped by the beautiful goddess doesn't mean I can't tell him about our relationship!" She complained. Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
'First Sakura's got a boyfriend and now she's dumped by this weakling?' he thought. In his thoughts Sakura was already gone and taken from his life. Sakura could only look away. What would Syaoran think? What is he thinking?  
  
"I think I have to go back to the dorm, why don't you show Daidoujii instead of me? Then he'll just show me around." Sakura said trying to smile from the turn of events. Li nodded then Sakura bowed and left.  
  
On her way back all she could think about how Syaoran felt about her. If he believed all those things Tomoyo said, did he even care? I guess she'll just have to talk to Keroberos about this. Until..  
  
Wham!  
  
**************************  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran's walk  
  
"So Li, wondering if Sakura still has feelings for you? Or even if she still thinks about you?" She asked him making Syaoran's face shot up.  
  
"How'd you.. Did she.. Does she?" All his questions became jumbled up until the one he's been meaning to question all those six years come out at last. Tomoyo smiled bitterly.  
  
"For five years, Sakura rejected a lot of guys that came up to her front door. Too much in fact, she even scared Touya. Tomoyo asked her why, all she could answer was..  
  
------ -----  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sakura! Please! Don't waste your life away for that idiot!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura looked away teary eyed.  
  
"Tomoyo, We made a promise and I'm planning to keep that promise!" She stated in a soft but firm voice. Tomoyo became angered.  
  
"A promise you made when you were thirteen?! Especially from a guy who hadn't written to you in such a long time!" She exclaimed. Sakura glared at her.  
  
"Yes! When I was thirteen! But I know what I'm doing! I love him!" She yelled back. Tomoyo smiled bitterly.  
  
"Fine. That Syaoran Li sure is lucky, but can you at least date?" She asked. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Of course!" She said smiling. Tomoyo hugged her.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Is she still waiting?" He asked pushing his hands in his pockets. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"We made a deal. She'd date me for three months and if she still missed you we'd split." She said lying not entirely. (Sakura dated one of their best friends. No not Tomoyo! One guy, you'll meet him later in the story. Maybe.) Syaoran still did not loose the tension between his emotions.  
  
"What month is it now?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smirked and a glint of evil in her eyes shone.  
  
"sixth." She replied. Syaoran felt himself fall on the cold concrete.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Instead of being in her room, Sakura ended up in the school café next to a blue eyed freak.  
  
"So Hirgizawa (ack! Forgot the spelling!), why all those questions of Japan?" Sakura asked smirking.  
  
'time for me to take revenge'  
  
Eriol smiled sadly.  
  
"Call me Eriol, well there's this girl back there I'd really want to see." He explained. Ever since then Eriol had lost his powers and was just plain Eriol Hiriigizawa with a couple of spells as leveled with Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"She's a lesbian." She calmly said while sipping the tea she was drinking. While Eriol on the other side was actually choking to death.  
  
"Excuse me? Who's a lesbian?" he asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Tomoyo is. The love of your pathetic little life." She replied. Eriol became wide eyed.  
  
"How'd you know?" He stuttered. Sakura smirked. She was having fun.  
  
"We're friends. Real close friends." She replied smiling.  
  
"Lesbian? Tomoyo a lesbian? I don't believe you." He said trying to sink it all in.  
  
"Don't care if you do. Well you see, Tomoyo's still girly and all, but she lost her attraction to guys when a blue eyed freak left her. She then started flirting with girls. Lesbian." She explained. Eriol looked away. Sakura checked her watch and jumped off the stool.  
  
"Have to go freak. Bye!" Eriol just smiled and waved as she ran back to her dorm.  
  
_________________________________________ _________________________________________  
  
"Sakura and Tomoyo hangs out with us when they're not with their girl- friends." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Is she a brat or a snob?" He asked. That was his 70th question about Sakura. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"She's the most nicest, most cheerful and most loved girl in school. Dozens of guys line up on her front lawn just to touch her." She explained. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dude! I'm serious!" She said in a straight face. Syaoran just sighed.  
  
"I just wasted my chance on the most perfect girl for me." He murmured. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
'Serves you right! For making Sakura cry!' She thought.  
  
"Tough luck dude. Have to go. See you in class. Think about her ok? Bye" She said skidding off to her dorm.  
  
***************  
  
When Tomoyo returned to their room, Sakura was changing and had just exited the bathroom.  
  
"Saw your blue freak." She said making her head shoot up.  
  
"Really? You saw Eriol? What did you say to him?" She asked eagerly. Sakura turned around with her back facing her and smirked.  
  
"The truth, that you were a lezbee."  
  
***********************  
  
Dun.. Dun. Dun. Oh my gosh! What's going to happen next? Waah!!!! Hehehe.. That's your prize for giving me so much reviews! Thanks! Keep up the reviewing the chapters will come out earlier! Of course I have to thank you for waiting so long. Couldn't have done this chapter without your motivations. Luv ya all!  
  
Sorry if there are errors I cant see! Damn monitor! It broke down so we had to use the tv as a monitor. it's so not vivid. hehe. hard to use.. Got high high high grades! WOOOHOOO!!! Have to go now!  
  
BYE!  
  
-lizzy 


	5. G y M

Just around the corner  
  
A/N: Hi yall! Did ya miss me? Well look no further for here's the next chapter of JUST AROUND THE CORNER!;p heehehe. you know what? Hehehe.. I'm in love with a book fictional character. ehhehe. don't you hate it that they're so perfect? Sigh..  
  
Review to your reviews!  
  
mycherrywolf: yes, yes. You need your nourishment so take a bite of this.  
though crappy a bit but still good.:)  
  
K a w a i i - S y a o r a n: isn't it great? They're trying to get revenge for all those things they do to each other. ehhehe. thanks for reviewing!  
  
Star96: you're kewl too! :)  
  
Ms.pacman: hehhee. I thought the whole lezbee thing was funny too.:)  
  
Dana: I'm sorry. sob. I didn't mean to not update so soon. sob.  
  
Raven213:ehehehe.. the author's crazy too. XD Sally: thanks!  
  
Illusioner 1412: BWAHAHAHA!!! I AM EVIL!!!  
  
BEDY: you think I'll let Tomoyo be a lezbee??!!! Well... we'll see. :D  
  
Cute Star Angel: You didn't understand? Hmm. I'll try to make this chapter clearer.  
  
kawaiitenshisakura: eehehhehe.. :D  
  
Carmen5: hi!!!! Hehehehe  
  
light in the darkness: thank you.:D  
  
kawaii kitty5: updated!  
  
cats_4_wang: ehehhee. 8)  
  
Linda-liu- thank you. yes I will write more, thanks to you. :)  
  
B0nB0nCaTz: hehhehe. hi bon. this is dedicated to you like I promised. :)  
  
sprout: don't be so sure about the lezbee thing yet. hehhehheh **,  
  
Dandy Mandy: she really is? Woah. I never knew..  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: hehehehee. keep on reading okay?  
  
LilbLueangeL: ehehehe. sorry for the whole email thing. might not be able to. ehehehe :p  
  
Cute lil JJ: UPDATED!! UPDATED!!  
  
Crazy-cherry: ehehhe. all will end well..  
  
LilBlossomKitty: Don't worry. I wont go over the edge. XD  
  
BloodLust Night: *bows* thank you!  
  
Azian ANime punk : hehehe. I care!!!  
  
Trancendant Pig: *blushed* gosh thanks.. I've always wanted to make people laugh.  
  
Hikaru Ayumi: here you are. read em and weep! (preferred if you weep because of laughing XD)  
  
Chapter 4 Every girls nightmare: guy's gym class!  
  
Peeps! Before I go on with this story I have to make a couple of clarifications:  
  
Tomoyo's not a lezbee. Sakura was ONLY JOKING I'm sorry for updating late Thank you for reviewing I DO NOT OWN CCS!!!!  
  
Now on with the story.. XD  
  
"SAKURA ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Tomoyo yelled as she strangled Sakura.  
She was already on the floor choking and gasping for breath yet Tomoyo  
continued to pull her auburn brown hair as she lay on her back.  
  
"WHAT YOU DID MIGHT MAKE ME LOSE THE GUY I LOVE?!" She yelled again while banging Sakura's head on the carpeted floor. Once she got tired Sakura propped herself on the bed and looked down hiding her eyes. Tomoyo just watched her.  
  
"Isn't that what you're trying to do with Syaoran and me?" She quietly asked as a small yet visible crystal tear fell from the hidden locks. Only then did Tomoyo feel the sudden guilt.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. I never thought of it that way." She replied looking away guiltily. Sakura lifted her gaze to her and smiled as she wiped away the tears with the sleeves of her school uniform.  
  
"Nah, it's nothing. I liked making Syaoran jealous. You should have seen Eriol when I told him you were a lesbian because of him! He practically choked on his drink!!!" She said chuckling lightly at the thought. Tomoyo smiled and laughed.  
  
"At least I know he still thinks about me! Now, let's talk about your Syaoran.. Isn't he hot?! He's been working out and yet not beefy like those big bodied wrestlers and his hair.. Sigh, the perfect guy. For you of course."  
  
Sakura just blushed and smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT DAY!!!  
  
"Saru. Did you check your schedule? Because I cant believe mine and ours are identical." Tomoyo said in a monotone voice yet full of fear. Sakura shrugged and brought out her schedule.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Great, just great. Everyone's staring at me like crazy. but that's not what's important right now. I. I. have... GYM!!!!!! NO!!!! Yes! With a million other guys and we.. We. have to take.a bath with them!!!!!! There is no justice in the world!! Definitely none!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Saru, let's go! We'll be late for. uh- gym." Tomoyo choked. Sakura nodded with fear in her eyes and stood up. Together they headed for gym..  
  
~Gym~ 4:53 pm after classes  
  
Sakura groaned at her aching back. Her feet were swollen and she smelled like old socks and she had detention. She mumbled on about her being punished for not agreeing to take a bath with the guys yet something made her smile slightly. Yes, two things.  
  
She saw Syaoran shirtless!!! She was officially a varsity soccer player  
  
Thinking of those things made life better. But when her back  
started to ache again she cursed out loud.  
  
"MOMOTO!!!"  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Everyone hit the showers! I'm very proud of you guys!"  
Coach Azuki yelled. Sakura reluctantly walked then an arm suddenly was  
draped her fragile shoulder.  
  
"Congratulations Momoto, I haven't seen anyone play like  
that for a very long time." Syaoran said in monotone yet it wasn't his  
arm draped over her shoulder but Eriol's.  
  
"Great show! Sakura Kinomoto was the only person who  
wipped Syaoran's butt and he was In the sixth grade then." He said  
with a big grin. Sakura blushed secretly as Syaoran did too yet  
unnoticed.  
  
"Momoto! SHOWERS!" The coach yelled again. Sakura looked  
around the field for Tomoyo but no luck.  
  
"Coach, where's Daidoujii?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Clinic. Now hit the showers." He said in a very strict  
voice. Sakura nodded and went inside the locker room. There she hid in  
the corner and waited for everyone to leave and once everyone did she  
crept out of the locker room and bumped into Syaoran.  
  
"Huh? What are you still doing here?" He asked SHIRTLESS.  
Sakura blushed and tried to look away and said:  
  
"Uh- nothing have you seen coach around?" She asked  
looking around. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"He's right behind me."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Stupid school. Stupid hygiene. Stupid coach and stupid  
Syaoran! This is all your fault! I wouldn't be here if you. DAMMIT!!!"  
She yelled.  
  
Hours later, though the punishment was through she still  
felt bad when she reached the room she found Tomoyo sucking on a  
lollipop.  
  
"TOMOYO!! YOU BAILED!!! NOT FAIR!!!" She yelled. Tomoyo  
smile nervously and shrugged.  
  
"I tried to call you but you were so into all the soccer  
thingy so I ditched by myself." She replied.  
  
"But do you know what I went through?! I had to clean the  
whole gym! Just for not taking a bath! Just for hiding! IT TOOK ME  
FIVE HOURS!!!" She raged pacing around the room.  
  
"Sorry. Could you take a bath now? You stink." She  
commented going back to what she was reading.  
  
"UGH!!!" She said frustrated.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
"Sakura. I don't think you should go to class. You looked  
so stressed." Tomoyo said worriedly. Sakura was pale when she woke up  
and her head was throbbing like hell.  
  
"Ugh..." She groaned.  
  
"Stay here and just rest okay?" She said with a concerned  
smile.  
  
"Ugh." She replied and with that Tomoyo left the room..  
  
Later in the afternoon Sakura awoke from her long sleep  
feeling much better. Sighing with boredom she decided to look around  
China. She smiled as she got out with a knapsack filled with clothes  
she'd wear outside and decided to leave it at the front desk of the  
school once she's changed.  
  
Sakura gaped at the beautiful city of China. She walked  
until she was tired. She decided to call Tomoyo but when she reached  
inside her plaid skirt she gasped when she realized she left it at the  
dorm.  
  
Things took a bad turn when black clouds started to form  
above her and tears of rain fell. Running for shelter she went inside  
a phone booth and called Tomoyo for help.  
  
~Dorm: Sakura's and Tomoyo's~  
  
"But Li, don't you think if we turn it upside down it  
would-" Her comment was cut short when she heard the phone ringing.  
  
"hold on my phone's ringing.. Hello?" She greeted.  
  
"TOMOYO HELP!!!  
  
"Where are you?" She asked with urgent concern  
  
" I'm in 23rd avenue and I'm stuck in the rain!" She  
yelled on the other line. Tomoyo jumped up from her seat and yelled.  
  
"HOLD ON SAKURA!!! WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" She yelled  
surprising Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura's here?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAHAHA!!! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! Didn't mean to. I have an  
entrance exam again tomorrow so I updated. this is dedicated to BON!!!  
Ehehehe. how's your she-bird? Is she okay? Tell me okay? Umm.. Review.  
and umm. sorry for the cliffy! :) bye peeps! ;p 


	6. e e p

**Just Around the corner**

Chapter 5

Close call 

"Umm... I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at class okay?" Tomoyo said trying to make Syaoran go away. 

'Shoo! Shoo!' She chanted in her mind. But Syaoran showed no sign of moving. 

"Where's Sakura?" He asked in such a firm voice that Tomoyo's hair behind her neck stood up. 

"Well, I don't know..." She replied looking away. 

"I know she's here! Bring me to her!" He yelled. Tomoyo could only punch Syaoran's face. 

"An _**Asshole**_. That's what you are for so many years did she wait for you but you never came. But it's only now that you ask for her when's she's in your reach. You never really loved her did you?" She hissed. She gave him one last glare and left him standing there. 

"He's right" He whispered to himself. 

******************* 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled in the storm once she reached her friend. Sakura was there trying to keep her eyes open. She looked sick. Very sick. 

"Sakura!" She called again once she took hold of her. She gave her a small smile and went back to being a lifeless body. Tomoyo cursed and cursed as she carried her back to the car. 

*********************************************** 

Syaoran watched Tomo run to his dorm carrying a beautiful girl with her. 

'Sakura!' His mind screamed. Without thinking his legs took him as fast as they could to the pairs room. 

There he found Tomo running around and the girl in Saru's bed. She looked like she was in great pain. 

"Don't just stand there! If you love the girl, try and make her comfortable!" Tomo angrily yelled at him. He nodded nonetheless and ran to the girl's side. 

Her eyes opened for a millisecond and saw Syaoran's face yet in a blur. 

"Syaoran?" She called, trying to smile. For the first time in a long time, he smiled. 

"Yeah, Sakura I'm here." He whispered back. Sakura placed her hand upon his and held it as tight as she could. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered losing her smile. Syaoran's lips formed a frown. 

"What for?" He asked. 

"For not keeping my promise. I can't-" She was suddenly cut off by Tomoyo's sharp voice. 

"Li! Out! I have to change her clothes! Or she'll get really sick." She yelled in a hurry. Syaoran stood up and glared at her. 

"You're a guy too! You don't have the right to see her body!" He yelled with wide eyes. Tomoyo snickered. 

"I'm her boyfriend! I've seen her naked lots of times." She said coolly with her back facing Syaoran. His eyes widened even more. 

What do you mean by that?!" He said in an outraged voice. 

"What do you think?" She replied still tending to Sakura's care. 

"Just go!" Tomoyo yelled. Syaoran gave up and walked out of the door with a grim face. 

"Hey Sakura, did you get to tell him?" Kero asked suddenly popping out. Sakura slightly shook her head. 

"Don't worry there'll be other chances." She said in a tired voice. 

Syaoran peeked in early in the morning that day to check out how Sakura was doing. His heart started to go faster until it... stopped. 

For there was no Sakura on the bed, but a scrawny Saru trying to get out of the room. 

"Hey monkey, where's the girl?" He asked forcefully. Saru smiled a bit. 

"Girl? Umm... I wasn't here last night so I wouldn't know." She replied convincingly. 

"So where's Tomo?" He asked again with less aggressiveness. Sakura shrugged. 

"Well he told me that he was going to the airport to escort a girl." She replied as if it were real. 

Syaoran _**cursed, **_

jumped, 

screamed, 

and cried. 

"I can't I just let her go again." He whispered choking on his tears. Sakura bent down and smiled at him gently. 

"Hey, whoever this girl is, I have feeling that you'll meet again. After all according to Sakura, fate has always been on your side." 

And with that she walked farther and farther, farther until she fell lifelessly on the cold floor. 

Apparently, Sakura was still weak the even though the fever is gone, her whole body still had not regained its strength. Luckily Syaoran was there to carry him to the infirmary.

"He's quite light for a guy." He mumbled on the way. He looked at her and chuckled. 

"The monkey's not such a bad person after all." 

His eyes were wandering through the girl's body till he saw something quite weird. 

"**boobs**?"

a/n: how was that? liked it? i hope so.... i'm on vacation so i'll be writing a bit more! ^_^ okay! i have to go now.... bye.... review! 


	7. s t a r g a z i n g

Just around the corner  
  
Chapter VI-A little drama  
  
This one is dedicated to: Carmen and Bon( And to all those who reviewed  
  
Outside the clinic window was the orange sky filled with a small number of clouds. And inside the clinic window was the cross dressing girl on a clinic bed. The white sheets covered her small body and the pillow held the head in place. She was just sleeping through the fever. It was past five and a boy, a boy with amber eyes and chestnut brown hair patiently waiting by the corner. Plainly watching the sleeping form of the sickly girl.  
  
She's been sleeping for the past nine hours and he was getting worried. He went to class after thirty minutes of watching her and arrived after classes. And it seemed like he didn't miss a thing, she was still sleeping. Confusion filled his mind when he kind of felt the 'bumps' on her chest. He said he'd leave it alone but it's been bothering him ever since. He came back to the infirmary even at the fact his soccer team was holding try outs that were extremely important for him to go to.  
  
Breaking him from his thoughts, groans filled the infirmary and startled him. She was awake. She touched her head and a painful look was on her face.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked in a low quiet voice. She felt her hair go up behind her neck and looked at him.  
  
"Fine... I mean... My head hurts a hell lot but I'm fine. So... how long have I been sleeping??" She asked trying to focus her vision. He stood up straight stopping the leaning on the wall.  
  
"eight, nine hours... It's already five-thirty." This shocked her and she started practically shuffling in the sheets.  
  
"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked furious. Sakura glared at him.  
  
"I need to go to soccer practice... I've already missed half of it." She informed him now trying to walk properly.  
  
"No, you're staying. You're still sick." He protested, but she continued to drag her feet.  
  
"Damn Hell, do you want to embarrass yourself by kicking weakly due to the fact you don't have enough energy?!" He said in an outburst. This made Sakura stop.  
  
"But..." She stuttered. She hated the feeling of being treated like a kid.  
  
"Shut up and get back to the bed and when you get better, I'll watch you play and try to see if you need more practice." He ordered in a kind of sweet voice. She nodded and got in to the bed. Then a puzzled look came on her face.  
  
"Do you have authorization to do that? And how?" She asked in bafflement. He smirked proudly.  
  
"I'm the soccer team captain." He stated coolly. Sakura felt her insides tickle. She grinned.  
  
"Oh in that case, never mind. This soccer team might not be that good then.. I think I should quit. I wish you told me earlier. Dammit... Stupid soccer team." She said looking outside but still grinning. Instead of Syaoran raging in anger, he laughed.  
  
"It's your loss!" Sakura laughed as well.  
  
"When do you think we could play?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
In another room, Eriol found himself in the same café he was in the past couple of days. But instead of monkey boy, another came next to him.  
  
"Ei, what's wrong with you?" Tomo asked Eriol in her 'manly' voice.  
  
'Dammit, I really need to practice what I say...'  
  
Eriol swung his head to where the voice came from and gave a small smile.  
  
"Girl problems." He casually, coolly replied. This made Tomoyo's heart thump, thump like a rabbit being chased by ten thousand wolves. She settled herself on the chair next to Eriol and ordered a mocha frap. As she waited she let her head fall on her arm and watched Eriol's every move.  
  
"Your girl?" She meekly asked forgetting to maintain a manly voice. Eriol eyed her then let his guard drop down.  
  
"To tell the truth no... She isn't even mine. But damn hell, she's just so... miss-able... I used to be afraid to admit this but..." His voice trailed off and as he continued it got softer and softer until the last three words he said became whispers:  
  
"I love her"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It was already seven and Syaoran fell asleep in the clinic as they talked on... Sakura brushed away a couple of strands from his face and smiled sorrowfully. Great pain stood upon her chest. Too much pain in fact. It made her wonder if she brought this upon herself or if Syaoran played a part. She sighed as she gave a light kiss on her two fingers and placed it on Syaoran's lips. He shuffled but did not wake up. She watched him for a while then sneaked out of the room.  
  
She went in to the field and lay down on the grass. In front of her was a black blanket with a great mass of scattered glitter. And it made her remember, remember a lot.  
  
***** Flashback *****  
  
"See that star Sakura?" Syaoran asked while holding her with an arm and pointing with the other. Sakura nodded as she snuggled close to Syaoran's warm body.  
  
"I talked to that star when my father died, and when I had to leave for Japan and when I was lonely... It was always there when I felt sad, but since now you're here... I want it to be there when I'm happy." Sakura smiled as he grew closer and captured her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the kiss as she felt like a character in a fantasy romance movie. She loved every second.  
  
***** End of Flashback *****  
  
She watched the star blink and shimmer as she felt nuzzle by her ear. She smiled softly as she realized who it was.  
  
"Hey Kero." She whispered. Kero flu to her stomach and lay there, making Sakura wince.  
  
"Ugh, Kero, you need to lose some weight." She said mischievously. Kero glared at her, receiving a laugh in return.  
  
"Just kidding... What do you need?" She asked softly. Kero frowned at Sakura.  
  
"Haven't you told him yet?" Sakura looked up the sky, ignoring the question and smile with fake bliss.  
  
"Isn't the sky beautiful?" She whispered in awe. Kero flu to her face to catch her attention.  
  
"Sakura, Time is running out. If you don't tell him, it'll really happen." He said with fear obvious in his voice. She tried to ignore those words but her eyes let out tears unconsciously. They trailed down on her cheeks and down to the grass. She tried blinking the following ones back and maintained her composure and sorrowful smile.  
  
"What if I wanted it to happen?"  
  
"What do you want to happen?" A low voice said at her back. She automatically wiped her tears away.  
  
"Hey."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tomoyo felt tears in her eyes and she felt hear heart run faster and faster. She couldn't face Eriol.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Tomoyo's back faced him and it shivered unusually. Tomoyo gulped and shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing. See you around okay?" And with that she ran and she didn't look back. She ran to her room and slammed it behind her. Her black slid downwards on the door as she cried.  
  
He loved her.  
  
For all those times she yelled to the world that she hated him for leaving her, the doubts she strongly believed and the hateful words and regrets she had for loving him, he loved her. She wondered if he'd still love her if she found out how much hatred she felt for him. And would if she still had a chance to love him still....  
  
How was she going to get through this when she saw him in all her classes? With the same heart ache each hour would she be able to admit all her faults?  
  
"I'm not strong enough for this" She muttered to the wind.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Syaoran sat himself next to the monkey boy and gazed at the stars.  
  
"Beautiful ain't it?" Sakura nodded intently.  
  
"It reminds me of Japan. I'm wondering if Sakura's gazing at the same stars and sky as we are." He mumbled audibly. Sakura laughed a bit.  
  
"Believe me, she is." Syaoran gave a small smile, taking what she said to what that meant to him.  
  
"See that star? The week before I left, I told her how much that star meant to me. It was where I threw all the hatred for the past years of my life. She was sick then, she had a really bad cold. Anyway, she told me to throw my love instead. I told her that I wasn't sure since my plan was to give her another star. But she insisted so fine. I was to throw all my happiness to that star now. And she was waiting for a kiss but I definitely did not want to kiss her with that cold... Sakura's a real character huh?" Syaoran explained in a hearty voice.  
  
"he....he... ehehe...." Sakura tried to produce as much as laughter as she could but a giant tear drop on her head made it hard. The embarrassment was just too much. Too much fantasy love stories.  
  
"So, are you going to the retreat on the weekend?" Sakura gave him a confused look. Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't you know about the retreats? There's usually a retreat or a 'field trip' to the mountains or such. This time it's in the beach. We'll be spending a week there. It's like a break but with school people. You could choose to go or just stay wherever while the others are gone." He explained. Sakura nodded following.  
  
'A break? Cool, don't want to spend it with millions of guys calling me dude though...' She pondered. She scrunched her face with disgust when she imagined the whole gym thing again.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll just go back to Japan for a couple of days. Something to really make me unwind." She happily lied. She really wanted to explore China and stuff. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Cool, but isn't five days a little to brief for a three hundred dollar ticket?" He asked curiously. Sakura shrugged.  
  
"It's okay, seeing my friends is a million dollars worth even." She said giving him a truthful smile. It was true, she really wanted to go home but she had to stick around or else she might not come back.  
  
"Oh well... Okay then... I guess I'll go to bed now. I'll talk to you tomorrow about the chem project okay? Night." And with that he walked to his dorm as she followed after a couple of seconds...  
  
"I'll do it but not now..." She whispered.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Short, I know but hey I seriously wanted to update! Saru means monkey for all those who don't know and I wanna thank Carmen for reminding me in her review. Hehehe... I wanted to review before Friday since.... I'M GOING TO THE INCUBUS CONCERT!!!!!!!!!! Woah!!! Who's going? Lizzy is! Who's going? Lizzy is! Hehehehe Bye! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you guys review!!! Mwah! -lissy 


	8. c a t l e y a

**_Just Around the Corner_**

**Chapter seven**

_Sweet Sugar and Honey_

_By: lizzy_

Dedicated to:

Carmen and Bon[again!!!]

happy tree friends creators

and to all those who reviewed

Sakura passed through the dark corridors of the dorm, but it did not frighten her. After all, Kero was there. It was quite strange for her to be fearless of the dark but too many things clouded her mind.

_Should she tell him?_

That's what she came for right? She wasn't there to see Syaoran but to tell him everything. Just incase. Just incase he didn't want it to happen. But she's sure she'd end up forgetting to tell him. Would she remember him after this? Would he remember her?

_Great… Life is a mystery ain't it?_

She reached the oak made door and turned the bronze door knob. There, Tomoyo's silhouette lay on the ground. She was obviously in deep slumber. The question is why was she sleeping on the mattress on the floor? Sakura sent a puzzled look to Kero, in return Keroberos shrugged. She approached Tomoyo closer and dry tear stains were made visible by moon light.

"That bastard Eriol made her cry again." She muttered to herself. A moan then came from the Tomoyo's real bed next to Sakura's. Sakura and Kero jolted with shock and fear. Something was moving. It was a shadow. A small, indefinable shadow.

'Shit! If this person catches me here, he'll know that I'm a girl! And everything will be ruined!!!'

They both crept cautiously towards it and once they were near it, Sakura flicked on the light.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

!!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!!

"Did you hear something Yukito?" Touya asked puzzled. Yukito muffled 'no' with his mouth full of somen. He took a big gulp and gave his best friend the same puzzled look.

"Why do you ask?" he asked before taking another humongous slurp from his cold noodles. Touya shrugged.

"Nothing… I thought I heard Sakura scream along with the other squirt." He explained. Yukito raised his eyebrow at him.

"I think its time for you to stop studying because, Saku-chan's in Hong Kong and she's in her room sleeping." When Yukito finished saying this, they both stood up with their eyes widened. And ran to the hall to find the magenta door. Touya harshly opened the locked door and faced an empty bed.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

"Are you crazy?! Does Touya know you're here?! You know I'm in an all boy's school right?! What are you doing here?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!!" Sakura yelled to the little girl in front of her. Tomoyo was wide awake and watched the whole sermon. She also watched the little girl become teary and red with guilt.

"Sakura, I think she's had enough." She whispered in a stern yet gentle voice as she placed her hand on the tense shoulders of Sakura.

"I know… It's just that…" She mumbled, calming down. The younger girl sniffed as she sat there quietly on Tomoyo's bed.

Sakura sighed and bent down to reach her level.

"Hey, Look Catleya. I'm sorry for yelling but do you know how worried Otousan and Touya could be right now?" She asked gently. 'Catleya' still had fear in her eyes but nodded her head without a word.

"You didn't leave a note or anything?" She asked still trying to hold her temper. Catleya shook her head again. Sakura sighed for the second time.

"We'll talk tomorrow. You sleep first. Take my bed, let Oneesan Tomoyo have her bed. She's had a rough day. I'll go call Dad. Okay?" She told the little girl. Catleya nodded and hopped on the other bed with dark blue sheets and snuggled in it.

"Gomen Nasai Oneesan" She quietly told Sakura. Sakura smiled gently and kissed the girl's forehead and tucked her in. 

"See you in the morning Catlee." She whispered. It was almost midnight and they were all tired so she decided to make her phone call outside. She switched off the lights and went out through their door with a cellular in her hand. She leaned on the door and started dialing her home number.

It rang only once before Touya answered it, and it was very obvious that he noticed.

"Hey Touya, its okay, Ley-ley's here, she somehow got here. Do you know where she got the money?" Touya shrugged at the other end of the line.

"I noticed that lemonade stand she's had been making money. She's been charging triple price, she tricks all those grown ups to buy her 'juice'. Then there's the VTRs she's been going to. She was accepted in a couple of commercials. I thought she was inspired by your commercials and ads. She must have earned enough money there." He said after mindless observation. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"A five year old doing all that? God, Oniichan you really need to stay away from the kid." She said in a low voice but then she chuckled lightly. Touya replied with a sarcastic laugh. 

"I'll send her home right away. I'll schedule a flight when we could go together. I don't trust those planes with my sister." She told him. 

"Fine, just take care of the little squirt." 

"Hey! I thought I was the squirt?" Sakura complained full heartedly. Touya laughed.

"You're the original! But you're not little you're big." A couple of laughs came from both ends of the telephone line then it became quiet.

"Sakura, how are you?" Touya asked in a very serious tone. Sakura shrugged.

"I'm fine older brother dear. Holding on." She replied softly. He tried to smile even though she could not see him.

"I know you're having a hard time. But I know you'll do what's right. Tell him if you think it's the right thing to do, if it's what's best for both of you. And if you need help, call me. I'm here, now and forever. Okay?" He said in the most sincere voice Sakura had ever heard him do. These words touched her heart very much and with a single cheek rolling down her cheek she smiled.

"Yeah, I know that. Thanks, tell dad I miss you both. And that I love him." She said in a raspy, dry voice caught up in deep emotion.

"Of course. Take care of yourself squirt." They both laughed softly and smiled inwardly.

"Sure will, and Touya?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Thanks for everything." She whispered, barely audible. Touya smiled.

"No problem. It's part of my job description. Love you too Kaijuu." He replied in the same sincere voice. Sakura laughed again.

"I guess I am a monster aren't I? Bye Touya." 

"bye"

And with that they both put down the phone. Sakura sighed.

"Great, now I'm homesick." She muttered to herself.

~*~

"Wake up Ley-ley." Sakura whispered as she gently shook her. The little girl shuffled in her sheets as she slowly awoken.

"Good morning." She whispered to the groggy little girl. Catleya smiled brightly.

"Ohayo" She whispered as well. Sakura smiled and gave her a small Styrofoam box.

"Here, I was trying to wake you up a while ago for breakfast but you just wouldn't budge. So I just got you some things you'd like." She told her, Catleya's eyes brightened with excitement. She opened it and various foods met her eyes.

"Thank you" She said in her sweet small voice, Sakura smiled back.

"My pleasure. Now eat up, we're going to the beach in a little while after we shop you some clothes." Sakura explained, when she mentioned the words, shop and clothes Catleya's dark green eyes shone and sparkled like giant stars. Just like Tomoyo.

"Jeez, you also need to stay away from Tomoyo. My family and friends are influencing you too much!" She muttered. Her sister was here, might as well take advantage of the time they have together right?

Sakura and Tomoyo both agreed they needed time away from the boys therefore they were going to stay in Tomoyo's beach house in China. Sakura agreed to the sand and water and Tomoyo agreed to the party life and boys. This was going to be great! No disguises, no uniforms, no boys, and most of all no Syaoran! Right? I hope so! 

~*~ 

"Wow Ley-ley! That dress is really cute on you!" Tomoyo gushed while Catleya posed in front of them wearing a yellow sundress. Her dark chestnut brown hair and dark green eyes were brought out by her dress. Sakura nodded. 

"We'll take it! And then shall we go to the beach?" She suggested grinning.

"YEAH!!!!"

~*~ 

Hmmm… four/Six pages… not too long not too short… I placed sentimental shit [not so me isn't it?] in this chapter and if you don't like it well then I suggest you stop reading this fic since I like sentimental moments. They make me feel tingly inside!! =D Hehehe… Joking!! Tell me if you liked this chapter because it'll really make me feel so much better. Thanks for waiting and reading! And for all those who reviewed thanks!!!

tell me what you think about **Catleya**! actually She's from another story of mine and the original has dark blue eyes and long dark brown hair! It's from an original story of mine... hehehe... Catleya Rogue! Hehehe! I'll explain why she's their sister in the next chapter and it's the beach chatper! More surprises are in store!:) hehehe!! Watch out for that one!!!!=D

And what does Sakura really want to say to Syaoran???? It's the main plot!! harharhar!!!:) Oh yeah... there'll be very little magic in this fic but magic nonetheless!:) 

There was a person who reviewed H.Y.T.E.B. The other day and she told me i didnt write that well... That i was such a confusing author... and that it was a very weird story... it sounded that it sucked... cant blame me right? I get confused as well!!:( I'm sorry if i'm such a yucky talentless author!!!**WAAAAHHHH!!!**

**-lizzy**


	9. b e a c h

**Just around the corner**

**this chapter is dedicated to:**

**[drumroll!]**

**Bon and Carmen [yes once again! =)]**

**and**

**Czakali! [i am very envious of her pen name.. hehehe]**

**And especially to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Your sweet words almost made me cry. Thank you for believing that i'm a good writer. you guys are the best. :]**

**   
  
Chapter eyt [my ultimate fave numba!]  
  
They left before dawn to arrive early at the Daidoujii beach house. Sakura had offered to drive all the way, bringing her 1956 Jaguar Roadster in the process. Tomoyo lay asleep in the front seat next to Sakura and little Catleya, slumbered at the back seat with a fluffy pillow to cuddle. Kero was also asleep at Catleya's feet after chattering for such a long time. Sakura smiled contentedly as the summer breeze blew on her face. She had three weeks. And in three weeks, if she fails to do what she came here for, she'd fail.  
  
But then again, she was there to forget everything right? She was going to the beach, to have fun, not to worry about to worry about some problem. Yeah, to have fun.  
  
Soon Tomoyo woke up from her nap and snuggled in her seat quietly.  
  
"Oh my gawd!" Tomoyo exclaimed smiling.  
  
"What?! What?!" Sakura asked smiling as well. Tomoyo pointed at the beach coming in to view and a large cottage visible from where they were.  
  
"Welcome to paradise!!!" She said laughing and giggling with excitement. Sakura smiled and joined in laughing. She couldn't wait!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the 'small' beach house of Tomoyo, scratch that, it was HUGE! It was already lunch time and Sakura was very hungry due to the fact that she's been driving for six hours. She was carrying Catleya, who was still sleeping and brought her inside. Tomoyo's maids got their bags and placed them inside the beach house after all of them got in. Tomoyo disappeared to her own room right after entering, while Sakura placed Catleya in her bed. She watched her sleep for a while but then she stirred.  
  
"Good morning sleeping head." Sakura whispered. Catleya rubbed eyes and gazed at Sakura.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked obviously still sleepy. Sakura smiled.  
  
"We're at the beach. As soon as we eat lunch we could swim if you want." Catleya nodded happily and got off the bed and raced down.  
  
"I don't know what she's more excited about, lunch or swimming." Sakura said to herself with a couple of chuckles.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
After lunch, Sakura let Catleya play at the front side beach with Kero as a watch. Tomoyo almost disappeared again if it wasn't for Sakura's holding of her wrist.  
  
"Where are you going again?" Sakura asked curiously. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
'Uh-oh, that isn't good.' Sakura thought worriedly. Tomoyo dragged Sakura to a large room, filled with...  
  
"Bathing suits?!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Not only, there's a lot of summer clothes here, and a couple of wetsuits. That's what I've been doing! I've been sorting out all of these!" Tomoyo explained happily. But the one she's been explaining to, was long gone from the spot where she was. Sakura was already skimming through the racks and trying them out. Tomoyo could only laugh.  
  
"Can't blame me! I've been deprived from bathing suits since I was small! Just because Touya didn't want me to wear anything skimpy, he calls a one piece bathing suit skimpy." Sakura complained. Tomoyo first stared but then suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
Soon they both wore something comfortable and joined Catleya outside. As it grew dark, bright neon lights shone at the other side of the beach. Catleya was long gone tired and fell asleep on the couch inside the beach house. Tomoyo and Sakura suddenly decided to hang around outside the beach house just to talk.  
  
"Have you told Syaoran yet?" Tomoyo asked as she watched the sunset. Sakura rocked the swing and shook her head slowly.  
  
"Nope. Not a word." She whispered. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"That's okay. But time isn't at your side remember that." Sakura sighed but silently agreed.  
  
"Eriol seems to mope around because of you. Do you love him?" She asked not bothering to look at her. Tomoyo laughed a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I do." She mumbled back. Sakura smiled.  
  
"That's great then!" Both of them chuckled softly and before they both could say anymore three handsome boys came on their doorstep.  
  
"Hey, noticed that you guys were hanging about. Would you guys want to join our beach party?" One said. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and they both grinned at the same time.  
  
"We'll be there in ten!" In a second they both disappeared out of the three teenager's sights and left them confused.  
  
Ten minutes later, Tomoyo was wearing a blue bikini top and loose white pants with black laced beach slippers. Her hair was in a very high pony tail while Sakura's outfit consisted a plain body hugging thin strapped shirt and a purple sarong with fish all around it. Her foot wear was a pair of purple beach slippers and her hair was in a half pony tail with a purple flower in her right ear.  
  
Before they both exited the house they tucked Catleya in her bed and went off to the beach party.  
  
When they got there all eyes were on them, the place was packed with guys not to mention cute ones. If they had realized all attention was on them they both would have loved it but they were pre occupied with something else.  
  
"Tomoyo" Sakura called out without checking if she had the same reaction.  
  
"Yes Sakura?" She replied apparently in the same state of shock.  
  
"Aren't these guys from Xavier?" She whispered.  
  
"I believe so Sakura."  
  
They both gulped and backed away slowly but before they could completely escape they both felt arms around them.  
  
"Aren't you two familiar faces?" A deep but happy voice said. This made the two smile. In unison, they turned their heads and grinned.  
  
"YAMAZAKI!!!" They pounced on him for a hug which ended up with Yamazaki squashed on the sandy floor.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I didn't know you studied at Xavier?! So this is where you transferred and left Chiharu crying" Sakura exclaimed as she helped him up.  
  
"Well you never asked. And thanks for reassuring me that Chiharu's doing alright without me." He sarcastically replied.  
  
"Yama you look hot!" Tomoyo informed him giggling. Sakura laughed at the tomato colored boy.  
  
"Thanks I guess." He muttered. He smirked at the sight of Tomoyo.  
  
"You don't look bad yourself!" He told her. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I try my friend."  
  
"Sakura, man! You're even sexier than I remembered." Sakura gave a sarcastic laugh. Apparently, all eyes were still on them and a couple of guys were already checking them out.  
  
"You know them dude?" A guy asked. He nodded in reply.  
  
"I've known these two all my life." He replied grinning.  
  
The two smiled nervously at the thought of seeing Syaoran and Eriol but they couldn't help but agree to dance with a couple of cute guys. Soon they were having fun being passed to one guy to another. It was obvious all of the boys had fallen for the witty two. Unfortunately they both landed in the arms of...  
  
"SYAORAN?!"  
  
"ERIOL?!"  
  
Short I know but I can't think of anything else. Do you guys mind reading my fic called 'oNlY iN dReAmS'? Please?! It's in the digimon category Sorato but it would mean so much to me if you guys did! Thanks! Til the next chapter! Adieu and Arrivederci.. did I spell that right?**

P.S. I'll be having two new characters in the next chapter... BWAHAHAHa!! they're twins!! [yes you two!] [evil glint] and Ley2 will be more active in the next chapter. It was supposed to be in this chapter but i cut it short since i wanted to update already.. hihi... sowee...

well.. bye!

sorry for dragging the 'have you told him' part. I just cant tell you yet... Soon. This story is about to end.. Sowee... Probably four more chapters... Sad... Oh well.. til next time review okay? Thanks!

**li[x]**


	10. C o n f e s s i o n

**

* * *

Just around the corner  
  
Chapter 9 Confessions of Teenage in love [E&T] A/N: I decided not to include the two new characters in this chapter first because I haven't decided yet what part they'll play.... So yeah.. I might include them later... yep yep.. enjoy reading!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to....  
  
Light in the darkness  
  
And  
  
To all you other readers!

* * *

The two pairs stared at each other in shock! After a while Sakura and Tomoyo tried to back away but no avail. The two boys took them by their wrist. None of them spoke first; instead they looked in to each others eyes. Which they haven't done in the longest time.  
  
"Tomoyo, is that really you?" Eriol was the first to speak, to Tomoyo his voice was soft and gentle. She smiled and gave a small nod.  
  
"Hey, do you mind if we take a small walk? I have a lot of things I want to tell you." She whispered audibly. Eriol's eyes never left hers as he nodded and took her hand to his. [A/N: SWOON]  
  
And left to stroll the beach in each other's hands...  
  
While back at the party, Sakura slowly took her hand from Syaoran's grasp. Syaoran didn't let her and tightened his grip.  
  
"Ow!" She cried in pain. Syaoran's face softened.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that, I don't want to let you go before I can have the chance to really believe this is real..." He mumbled. Sakura's heart skipped a bit but then she suddenly felt crossed.  
  
"I have to go." She hissed and walked of to the west beach on her way back to the house. Syaoran didn't give up though. He followed.  
  
"What is your problem Kinomoto?!" He yelled to her. Sakura turned around and faced him.  
  
"Go Figure Syaoran! Go figure! For five friggin' years! NOT A SINGLE WORD FROM YOU! And now you're checking if it's real?" She asked in great frustration. Syaoran stopped and watched her fall to the sandy floor and stare at the water.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry." He whispered seating himself next to her.  
  
"What no excuse? No crap like, 'The elders didn't let me?'" She sarcastically whispered. Syaoran laughed a bit.  
  
"Nope, no excuses. I guess it's just that I didn't know what to tell you. It's like my life got boring... Without you." Sakura didn't reply. She was fighting the urge to tell him what had happened while he was gone. To tell him about her mistake and about the reason why she was here and especially about her identity as his classmate.

* * *

At the other end of the beach, Tomoyo had a lot to think about. She barely heard Eriol's chatting but only her own train of thoughts. She stopped walking and so did Eriol after noticing.  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo?" He asked gently. Tomoyo burst in to tears and hugged Eriol.  
  
"I can't pretend or lie to you anymore Eriol! I love you! And I'm not here just because of Sakura, it's because I wanted to tell you that! I've been beside you all along! I'm Tomo Daidoujii!" She sobbed. She expected Eriol to push her away and curse at her but instead...  
  
He hugged her tighter, lifted her chin and kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
Tomoyo loved the feeling.  
  
Did this mean he forgave her? Did this mean he loved her too? Did this mean... she was finally going to be happy?  
  
Yes.  
  
When they parted, Tomoyo heard the most wonderful words she had ever heard from Eriol's voice.  
  
"I love you"

* * *

Back at the west beach, silence took over them both. They had so much to tell each other but too full of pride hindered them both. Sakura gazed at the moon intently while Syaoran watched her.  
  
"I heard that you have a boyfriend..." Syaoran whispered. Sakura was taken out of her trance and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah... I do... He's a nice guy. I had to grow up." She replied hesitantly. Syaoran smiled a little.  
  
"And I can see you have grown quite nicely. You're no longer that weak crybaby I met years ago." He commented in a mischievous voice. Sakura glared at him.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" She replied throwing a rock at him. He dodged and laughed.  
  
"Go figure." Sakura smiled a bit and then looked back at the moon. Before neither of them could talk more, Footsteps were heard.  
  
"Oneesan!" A small girl's voice yelled from a short distance. Both of their attention was taken by it, and both stood and walked towards it. There a familiar little girl was seen.  
  
"Catleya! What are you doing walking all the way here alone?!" Sakura exclaimed in worrisome. Syaoran gazed at the pair in confusion. He watched her take the little girl in her arms and hug her like.... A mother.  
  
Could it be that Sakura Kinomoto had a daughter?  
  
"Who's he?" Catleya muttered loudly to Sakura. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Don't be so rude Catleya. This is Syaoran Li." She introduced bringing Catleya closer to Syaoran.  
  
"Hi." He said stiffly. Catleya openly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Man, you have to loosen up a bit! And I know who you are! Oneesan talks about you a lot!" She happily said to him. Sakura turned bright red while Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Anyway! Why are you here Catleya?" She asked her. The little girl held tight to Sakura's white shirt and a look of fright was on her face.  
  
"I had a nightmare! I didn't want to be all alone in the house! Kero- chan was asleep in the fridge!!!" She exclaimed hurriedly. Sakura giggled and Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Well then, if it's okay with Li-kun, you could stay here with us." She told her. She smiled then gave a smile to Syaoran.  
  
"No problem."  
  
So they settled on the sand again but this time with Catleya in Sakura's arms. Soon she fell asleep and they were both at each other's company once again.  
  
"Sakura, where'd Catleya come from? Did you become pregnant or something, because she looks a lot like you!" Syaoran asked VERY curiously. Sakura turned extremely red.  
  
"OFCOURSE NOT!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING IN THAT PERVERTED BRAIN OF YOURS SYAORAN LI????!!!!!" She yelled at him. Luckily, Catleya wasn't awakened by all her screaming. Syaoran felt a feeling of relief despite the pain in his ears.  
  
"Then where'd she come from?" He asked. Sakura smiled.  
  
"I adopted her. Actually she's my daughter by law but... I'd rather have her call my sister." She told him while brushing away a strand of hair from her 'daughter's' forehead.  
  
Only then did Syaoran realize why she had adopted her. She was lonely. Not to sound vain or anything, but it was because he had left her. Tomoyo emailed millions of times to scold him about Sakura being so down all the time but after a while it stopped. That was when Catleya came around he guessed.  
  
"Hey, I have to go, I'm going to have to bring home Catleya. Tomoyo might be waiting for us." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess you better be going. I'll see you around"  
  
The problem is, they won't be seeing each other around... well not at as Sakura but as Saru. She was leaving for school again... Tomorrow..

* * *

A/N: Yes, AnOthEr short chapter! But do not be distressed my readers! I shall update soon!!! For I will be focusing on this story rather than my other stories for the meantime. I will finish this story before attending to my other stories! Toodles! They wouldnt include my smiley here so.. dammit... well smile smile smile!**


	11. h o m e

**Just around the corner  
  
Chapter 10**

**home  
  
Dedicated to: **

**Bon **

** Carmen**

** Czakali And **

**Wan Shi[ my first ever reviewer]  
  
Sakura gazed outside the airplane window. Catleya was beside her answering an activity book given by the nice stewardess ten minutes ago. The plane just recently took off and yet the city of Hong Kong got smaller and smaller.  
  
Flash back  
  
_"So you know now huh?" Sakura told Eriol, who was currently holding Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Yeah, umm... she told me everything." Sakura went bright red when he said everything but then started to twitch at Tomoyo.  
  
"Ahehehe... Sakura, aren't you happy that I'm with Eriol now?" Tomoyo nervously changed the subject. Sakura's eyes brightened with happiness.  
  
"YES! FINALLY!" but then her eyes darkened at turned in to a glare, directly at Eriol.  
  
"If you ever hurt her while I'm gone, I'm going to soooooo HURT YOU!" She threatened leaning forward. Eriol felt his heart rate go faster but then smiled sweetly.  
  
"Sakura, don't worry. I love Tomoyo, I wouldn't dare hurt her." Sakura felt herself hug him instead of Tomoyo reacting.  
  
"That's good Eriol. That's good." She muttered with Eriol returning the hug.  
  
"I'll be back in two days. After I deposit this little brat back home." Sakura told them after parting from the hug. Eriol bent down to Catleya and smiled.  
  
"You don't want to go huh?" He guessed. Catleya looked red from trying to hold back tears and nodded. Catleya had grown to have a crush on the blue haired gentleman and didn't want to leave.  
  
"I'm supposed to help Oneesan complete the top secret mission! I'm supposed to make that Shaolan-guy fall in love with her!" She yelled in frustration. Sakura went red again, making Tomoyo giggle.  
  
"It's SYAORAN" She mumbled to her. Catleya looked at Sakura for a while then continued. "Syaoran.. Whatever! I don't want to go! I get bored being with Oniichan all day! His stupid girlfriends bore me!" She complained. Sakura sighed, it didn't seem like she was done. Eriol smiled at her and then gave her a peck at the cheek. This made her stop in shock.  
  
"I'll miss you Oniichan Eriol." She told him meekly and gave him a quick hug and then Tomoyo.  
  
"Bye Oneesan Tomoyo." She told her quickly before running off to the airport gates. Sakura rolled her eyes, smiling while Tomoyo giggled and Eriol smiled.  
  
"It seems like I have a rival for Eriol." Tomoyo told them playfully while Sakura laughed at Eriol go red.  
  
"Well we have to go. Eriol please don't tell Syaoran." Sakura begged. Eriol nodded while smiling reassuringly.  
  
"No problem."  
  
She gave each one last hug then waved good bye before going behind the airplane gates.  
_  
End of Flashback  
  
Sakura watched the clouds. This was going to be a long flight.**

* * *

back at the beach  
  
Syaoran had gone around the whole ENTIRE beach looking for Sakura. No luck but instead he found the two lovebirds making out at a secluded part of the beach.  
  
"How long have you two been doing that?" he disturbed them, smirking. Tomoyo blush a very bright red shade while Eriol felt himself choke on his own saliva.  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing your make out session and all but could you at least tell me where Sakura is?" He pled with his brown eyes sparkling. Eriol smirked.  
  
"Oh my, my cute little descendant. She has left for Japan a couple of hours ago."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!" Syaoran raged.  
  
"Eeep!"

* * *

"Otousan? Oniichan? I'm home!" Sakura called inside their house. Catleya dropped her stuff and rushed upstairs to her room.  
  
Two men went down and felt stunned to find Sakura standing on the same floor as them.  
  
"SAKURA!!" They both rushed to her and hugged her like crazy.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!!" Catleya yelled making them all laugh. Catleya joined their group hug and just kept on laughing.  
  
[A/N:they're crazy... hhehehee]

* * *

Sakura spent the rest of her day at the playground full of penguins. [hehe]  
  
"I heard you came home" A husky voice said behind her. She smiled a bit.  
  
"Hey." She replied without even bothering to look back. Sakura received a small short kiss on her lips  
  
"So, are you staying for good?" The guy asked her. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I'm going back the day after tomorrow." She replied.  
  
"oh"  
  
"Keichii, is that okay with you?" Sakura asked the boy beside her. Keichii smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"As long as you're happy"  
  
After talking to him for a while and saying goodbye he left her swinging there alone again. After five minutes, the seats to her left and right were occupied once again.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Familiar voices filled her head and when she looked up she fell.  
  
"Bon? Karma?" She called out in shock.  
  
"I told not to call me Karma." Carmen told her in annoyance while rolling her eyes. Bon chuckled softly in amusement.  
  
"Sorry, what are you guys doing here? Aren't you two supposed to be in Australia?" She asked while being pulled up by the twin thirteen olds. Bon scratched her head with her other hand.  
  
"Well, we kinda got..." Bon started. "Bored there." Carmen finished. Sakura gave out an 'oh' and sat on the swing again.  
  
"So you haven't told Syaoran about the spell huh?" Carmen asked Sakura. Bon and Carmen watched her shake her head.  
  
'I knew it was wrong to tell these two what happened.' Sakura thought. Bon and Carmen were twins who Sakura trusted very much. They baby sat Catleya once and ever since Sakura told the twins everything.  
  
"Sakura! You only have twelve days left!" Bon exclaimed.  
  
"I know!" Sakura replied.  
  
"I just can't tell him yet... I'm starting to think this'll be better" Sakura told them. Bon and Carmen nodded in unison. They both stood up and smiled mischievously.  
  
"GOOD LUCK!" They both said simultaneously then ran off. Sakura had a confused look on her face then laughed.  
  
"Those two will forever be weird!" She told her self.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Done! Around four more chapters to go! Woopa! Thanks for reading!Ü bye!:) Short i know but i needed to make it short since i ran out of ideas.. kwe kwe kwe... t o o d l e s ! 


	12. w a i t

Just Around the Corner

a/n: wow! eight months! sorry guys, i was just out of it! So here. my gift to you. Enjoy! dont hate me please!

Chapter 11-confusion

Keichiiro Asairo has been Sakura Kinomoto's boyfriend for the past six months. Once Sakura entered junior high Keichii became her best friend instantly. He was one of those people who could make her smile even at midst of those bitter sweet memories of Xiao Lang Li. It hurt him so much when he saw her sad, it pained him so much that he even tried wiping Syaoran's existence away from Sakura's mind with a single sentence.

"Would you go out with me?"

Yes, he asked her out. She hesitated but nonetheless accepted. He made a deal with her to go out for three months and after some convincing she agreed. It didn't hurt now did it?

They did go out for three months and it even exceeded three months. They're happy. Well that was until Sakura made the spell.

A spell that was half meant and half true.

A spell she half regrets and half accepts.

What was this spell?

It was a spell concerning the existence of love itself.

Sakura took one step from the plane and took a deep breathe. She was back. Back to Hong Kong. Far away from Tomoeda, Catleya, her father, Touya, the odd twins and unfortunately from Keichii. But despite that, she was excited. Back to school for her.

She took a taxi to Xavier and sneakily went to her dorm where she screamed in shock. There on her bed Tomoyo and Eriol were snogging 'passionately'.

"EW!! WHY ON MY BED?!" She screeched. Tomoyo and Eriol stopped exactly that moment and turned red with great embarrassment. Tomoyo forced on a smile trying to hide the sweat drop behind her head and hugged the disgusted and angry Sakura. Eriol gave a small smirk but before he could sneak out Sakura hit him right on the back of his head.

"Next time I catch you doing that, I'll cut your tongue off. Understood?"

Eriol nodded with fear and ran out of the room.

Tomoyo hugged Sakura and laughed.

"How was everything back home? Is Touya working hard? Is Uncle Fujitaka eating well? Is mother getting enough sleep? Are the twins still weird?" Sakura smiled at all the questions, but she knew what she really wanted to ask.

"Yes, Tomoyo, I saw Keichii" Sakura wistfully replied as she emptied her travel bag on her bed. Tomoyo gave a melancholy smile even though she faced her back. She knew that inside, Sakura was confused. Sakura was facing an inner conflict that wasn't easy to overcome. She was facing the greatest thing that life can bring. She was dealing with love.

Tomoyo was pulled out of her pool of thoughts by Sakura, when she stretched her arms and let out a loud yawn.

"I'm sleeping now Tomoyo, I really need to. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I'm going to have to be a boy again. Damn. Well, night night Tomo." Sakura told her. Tomoyo nodded. She then, silently slipped out of the room and started to walk. Walk far away.

The next day, she was stuck in the same classroom she was in before she left, and she was also looking at the same person like everyday. She was looking at Syaoran.

The person she missed the most.

_Do I tell him? 10 days left. Isn't that what I came here for? To tell him? My plan was to hug him, kiss him and tell him that I loved him. Why haven't I done that? It's been so long that I've wanted him to know that I'm here. That I'm within five meters of him. That I'm so close. Why can't I? Why haven't I? Could it be that I want to be forgotten? Do I want to forget him? Let him go…Forever? It feels as if all I want to do now is to tell him the truth, hug him, tell him that I'll miss him and go. To leave him in peace and happiness. _

_Yeah. I think that's what I'll do. Even though I wont remember, at least there is peace with in my heart that I know.. that I was able to tell him that I'd miss him. _

_But, I know I'll never be at peace with the fact that I will never be able to tell him that I love him. No. that would just ruin everything._

_Oh Syaoran._

--

Despite the warmth of her bed, she felt cold. She wasn't physically cold, but deep inside, she was freezing. Her heart was filled with the confusion that she has never felt before.

She was so confused.

--

She found herself at the school café at the time of 2am, she just needed the time to think things over. But before she could start talking to herself, a person was rude enough to sit next to her just to sigh loudly. Pissed off, she wanted to tell the person off.

"hey chump, I'm thinking here-" but she couldn't finish because the boy who sat next to her was none other than Syaoran.

"Oh hey. I'm sorry" Syaoran smiled a weary smile and nodded.

"Nah… It's okay. I'm glad that I'm not the only one who's frustrated." He replied, trying to sound cheerful. Sakura gave him a weird look.

"I tried looking for her. She was here. Now she's gone." He replied bowing his head down to his arms. Sakura felt her heart stop.

_He was looking for…me._

She looked down in shame.

_I feel like such a traitor. I'm hiding from him. Why can't I just tell him that I'm just here. That I've been just around the corner, in room 303 the whole time. I'm such a fool._

"Who?" She asked, her hair covering her eyes. Syaoran looked up from his arms and smiled.

"There is no one else that I'd look for than Sakura. My special Sakura." He said in sentiment.

She didn't know why but she felt anger inside of her. She got off her chair and pushed it away.

"I hate you! You're such a liar. It's only now that you've looked for me. Just now! But before that, when we were far apart. Never once did you even tried to reach me! Just when I came to you! I hate you!" She yelled out in rage.

In tears she ran away, leaving Syaoran in shock. It took a second before he could absorb all of it. Only then did he run after her.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out, running after her, in the rain.

He didn't have to run much after that. For she was standing there in the rain… Her tears joining with heaven's tears. Just standing. Waiting.

Waiting for him.

_Like she has always._

end of chapter.

DONT HATE ME! I'll be back. i promise. Ü


	13. s t a r e s

**J. A. T. C.**

**J**ust **A**round **T**he **C**orner

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** **1**2

**S**t**a**r**e**s

What she loved about syaoran, she didn't know. But she must have loved him so much because right then and there she felt her anger melt away. Maybe it was how his chocolate eyes would always show sincerity, feeling and expression. She could always see how he left when she looked in them. Right now, his eyes just showed how sorry he was and Sakura could no longer play angry at him.

He moved closer and brushed away her hair. She kept still, gazing in to his eyes, confused. He drew his face nearer to her's and slowly closed the gap between them. Before his lips touched her's, he mumbled.

'I've missed you'

She felt his soft lips on her own and yet she didn't feel it right. There was something wrong. She had someone, and he hadn't said anything. Nothing was right at that moment, not even that kiss, the sting of sadness and anger returned. She pushed him away, and ran... leaving him in the rain, alone.

Back in her room, Tomoyo watching her slide down the back of the dear, tearing madly. Sobbing like crazy and Tomoyo knew she could do nothing about it.

The next day, they were called to the principal's office, Tomoyo and Sakura. Apparently, he was able to witness the past night's incident. Despite the rules they've broken just by entering as girls dressed as boys, the principal welcomed them and handed new uniforms, complete with a white blouse and a black school skirt. Finally, they've become girls once again.

Tomoyo and Sakura had not mentioned anything from the past night, nor did they talk about it, or anything else connected to it for that matter.

They both went back to their separate classes hoping that things wouldn't be worse.

Unfortunately for Sakura, her first class was with Syaoran. She knew she had to face him some time, and now was that time. She stood outside of the door, took one deep breath and stepped in. Usually, the whole class would still be in chaos, but as soon as she took her first step in, the whole class grew in silence. She felt every eye follow her to her seat, and in the corner of her eye, she saw Syaoran take one glance and returned to his book.

She wanted to cry.

She could feel her friends' stares and she knew she had to do something but before she could, the teacher had already entered. He made her stand and introduce herself as she is. She did.

"Wow, everyone's so quiet. You guys know me, except, I'm no boy, I'm no monkey and yes, I'm in a skirt. My name's Sakura Kinomoto, I do come from Tokyo, Japan and I've come here due to my scholarship.

And you guys have NO idea how good it feels to be in out of the school's itchy hot pants, now that the school has it's own female uniform, you guys should try it."

The class' silence was broken through their laughter.

"I hope this doesn't change anything, I'm still the same person except I really don't have a dick like you guys think I do. It's nice to meet you guys, all over again" Laughter struck again as she ended, but she didn't see Syaoran lift his glance at all.

But what Sakura didn't know was that the book Syaoran was looking at was as blank as a white sheet. Syaoran felt his heart beat faster, his eyes burn and his soul screaming.

"Xiao Lang, man! That girl's hot! I'm starting to think you're a fag man, you're not even taking a glance!" Syaoran's seatmate told him.

"Huh? Her?" Syaoran only shrugged.

The teacher let the period be a free one, letting the students study for their other subjects. Sakura couldn't focus on her notes, all she could think about was Syaoran and how she only had nine days to tell him about the spell.

She wasn't the only one distracted anyway, the rest of the class (excluding Syaoran) kept coming up to her, trying to stir up a conversation between them. Unfortunately for them, Sakura's attention span was on it's shortest level as of today.

During her twenty-third conversation, she stood up and went to Syaoran.

"Hey… Can we talk after class?" Syaoran could only nod in astonishment.

"Thanks."

And when Sakura went back to her fan boys, Syaoran's seatmate, could only raise an eyebrow and say:

"'Huh, her?' year right dude."

(\/)

Sakura leaned on the grey lockers while waiting for Syaoran to come out of class. Being only one of the two percent rate of the female population in their school, she sure did catch attention.

While waiting, the PA called for Sakura in the principal's office, hesitantly she gave up waiting and headed to answer the principal's call.

(\/)

Syaoran watched her leave and yet did not follow. There was a hollow look in his eyes. He knew she was right. He had the chance to chase after her all these years and the bitter truth is that… he didn't.

He felt horrible, ugly and crazy inside. Syaoran wasn't so sure anymore if what he felt for her was TRUE love anymore. It has always been in his thoughts that he did. So why didn't he outnumber the odds like she did?

He was a coward. A coward for not chasing after her. A sweet feeling always came over him at the thought of her… Sweet nostalgic memories. Heartaches that lasted forever.

Syaoran loved her.

But did he deserve her?

(\/)


	14. k i s s e s

A/N: WOW. It's been a long time huh? Well, I'm sort of back :D I didn't even plan on writing this chapter today, and I did…! Even though I'm only in number 10 of my 20 item Math homework. I'm sorry it took me a long time. xx I hope you guys still love me. Xx

This chapter is dedicated (still) to Carmen and Bonz, that despite all connections cut (MSN erased my account), I still love you guys, No matter what :D

Guys, these are my new sn/s, usernames and ids:D

msn: hottoke-ki

y!m: lix8808

AIM: hanabixx

So add me kay? Tell me what you think.

Here goes nothing :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch**A**pTe**R** 1**3**

K**is**ses

Sakura bitterly sighed as she walked to the principal's office. She saw Syaoran. She saw him the whole time she was waiting. She couldn't understand why he refused to meet with her. When she finally got up the courage to tell him the truth, he runs. This wasn't the Syaoran she fell in love with.

Outside the door of the principle she took a breath in and entered.

"You called Sir?"



Syaoran sat outside, under the tree. He was trying to figure out what was best for both of them. Suddenly, a shadow covered his spot. He looked up to find Tomoyo smiling at him. She took a seat down the grass next to him and started to speak.

"I thought you loved her." She curtly said to him. Syaoran never saw this side of Tomoyo; she was so protective over Sakura. He turned his gaze from Tomoyo to the field.

"I do." Tomoyo smiled at his reply.

"If you confess your feelings" She started. Syaoran's eyes widened. These words seemed so familiar.

"She'll accept them" She continued. Syaoran's eyes softened.

"And give you the answer that's best for her." They ended in unison. Tomoyo laughed a bit.

"You still remember." Tomoyo said as she reminisced.

Syaoran gave a small sentimental smile.

"How could I forget?"

"But I bet this time, she'll give an answer that's best for both of you." She added whole-heartedly. Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah, I hope." Syaoran replied as he looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled again.

"You better hurry up or else she'll leave without hearing your confession." She told him, quite sorrowfully. Syaoran's heart jumped.

"What are you talking about?"



Tears hadn't left Sakura's eyes after she heard the principal's news. The principal had received a phone call earlier from her brother.

_"Ms. Kinomoto, I suggest you ring your brother right now, you're father's in the hospital as of this moment." _

Sakura thanked the principal and left the room to run to the dorm. She grabbed her cell phone from her bed and quickly called Touya.

"I'm going home"

Touya couldn't be more surprised when he heard her voice. He couldn't do anything but agree.

"Be careful."



Syaoran ran to find Sakura, as Tomoyo's words repeated in his mind, over and over.

"_She's going back tomorrow. Uncle Fujitaka is in the hospital, it's obvious she has to go home."_

Sakura leaving; was the last thing Syaoran wanted right now. He couldn't let her exit his life the second time around.

He figured, whether or not he deserved her, wasn't the significant question in their tangled up relationship.

It was whether she loved him.



Sakura sat down on her bed to think.

_Maybe, this is God's way of saying: 'You and Syaoran aren't meant to be together. Maybe, the spell was meant to happen. Maybe it wasn't just a rash action, maybe, what I did is the best for, both of us._

Sakura sighed.

"And I thought this spell was just some stupid accident"

She only had 3 days left, and she knew it didn't matter anymore.

She packed her stuff quickly and carried her bag out of the room, her brother had already taken care of her ticket and all she had to do was pick it up from the office. The school janitor offered to take her luggage to the taxi and she happily accepted it.

She took a bit of time to say good-bye to people, especially to Tomoyo and Eriol. She found them under the bamboo trees talking intently.

"Hey guys" She meekly greeted with a small smile. The two stopped talking and warmly smiled at her.

"Hey Sakura. Are you ready to leave?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura felt her eyes burn as she tried to smile as she nodded. Tomoyo stood up and enveloped her in a hug.

"Dear, it's going to be alright. All of it will be alright."

She nodded as she laughed.

When Tomoyo said it, she knew it was or at least, it will be true.

Sakura walked the empty halls one last time as she clutched her mailman bag. She felt her eyes burn again.

'I never even got to see Syaoran again before I left...' She thought and as she headed towards the exit, she heard fast footsteps. As if that person was running. She stopped, but didn't turn around. She felt her heart beat faster as she heard that person behind her catch his breath.

"Sakura"

The hair behind Sakura's neck stood up.

"Syaoran" She softly said, slowly turning around, hoping to blink back tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept repeating. Sakura laughed, she let the tears trickle down her cheeks. The emotion was too overwhelming to hide. Syaoran went closer, and wiped those tears away.

And kissed her.

Sakura felt absolute happiness…until she realized something.

'If only this kiss could undo everything. If only. If only… like was like a fairy tale where in a kiss could undo each and every spell or curse…. If only. If only.' She repeated in her mind.

They parted, but it was too soon for each of them. Sakura smiled.

"It was nice seeing you again, Syaoran." She laughed. Syaoran smiled.

"Maybe someday we'll meet again… Just maybe" She told him, her voice full of hope, and waited for a reply. None came.

So she gave him one more peck on the cheek, and turned her back. She walked to the taxi and as she opened the door, she looked back one more time, and said:

"Maybe that next time, would be a better time for us. You might not remember me that time, but I'll still love you. No matter what. Goodbye Syaoran."

And with that she closed the door, and left Syaoran standing there, speechless, and heartbroken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And sorry if this chapter's like really short. :c I wanted to update soon. The next chapter will be the last chapter and then an epilogue.

Yup, this story will be ending soon. :c

Add me on my usernames kay!

Oh, and I have lj miss everyone :D

3lalla


	15. b i t t e r s w e e t

Chapter 14

**Bittersweet**

She called today: 'bittersweet'. There was no other word for it. She arrived with her brother waiting outside with a soft smile on his face

It was night time when she once again stepped on solid ground. She had her sweater on and it still felt chilly kind of breezy. The wind kept brushing her nose like tiny kisses. She could feel the warmth on a certain spot on her shoulder where her brother had placed his hand. He was ushering her to their car with the other hand on her luggage.

She was so sensitive towards the things that were happening around her. She took notice of every single detail and she knew it was because she missed home. It hadn't seemed like it with all that was going on but she it was only now that it finally sunk in.

Their first destination was the hospital. She felt like she needed to be there first

before anything else. She was nervous and anxious to see her father and she gripped her brother's hand as they walked through the hallway with the luminous fluorescent lamps.

It didn't help that the halls were dim and depressing. The were both quiet as they walked, she was exhausted emotionally and physically. She had so much to say but had no energy to tell her brother. He on the other hand, understood.

The hospital was quiet. No one usually wanders around that time and special visiting requests were made just for this occasion. They reached the room where their father stayed and knocked gently on the white wooden door. The room's occupant was hardly asleep obviously anticipating his daughter's arrival.

"Welcome home Sakura." He said. She rushed to his side and started sobbing.

"I missed you so much. How could this have happened? I was only gone for a little while!" She sobbed as she held on tight to her father. His father chuckled.

"Silly little girl. Why are you crying? I'm just fine. You worry too much." He said to her as he stroked the back of her head affectionately. In that moment she felt safe. She felt the relief that she had been longing for the longest time. Her father had given it to her.

She woke up in her bedroom. She apparently missed her bed too. She turned to face the ceiling, unwilling to get up yet. She took a deep breath as she had her eyes closed and then stared at the ceiling again. It had been a while since she had done this last. She missed that too.

She finally took the initiative to stand up and get ready for the day ahead. She needed not to go to her classes but she had to go to school to inform them of her arrival. She could have just called the office but she'd like to take a walk anyway. She decided to skip breakfast since it was already after 11 but kept money in her pocket just incase she got hungry.

Sakura figured that she'd go alone and not bring Catleya with her. She was still asleep after all. She arrived at her school some time during lunch time. All her friends were crowding around her, asking her how she's been. It took some time but she managed to pull herself away when it was almost time for classes.

Before she could take a hold of the office's door knob, a hand took her hand.

"You're back…again." Keichii whispered. Sakura faced him and nodded.

"I have a lot to tell you, could you meet me later at the park? Around night time?" She requested. He nodded and slightly smiled.

"I can feel a break up conversation coming up later." He replied. Sakura laughed, she knew he was right.

"7 then?" She asked. He squeezed her hand, nodded and left.

She sighed again. The day was utterly depressing, no matter how she looked at it. She entered the office and waited.

After she visited school, she walked along her hometown's streets without agenda. She had no plans. She was tired of thinking ahead. Although it was what she's used to, she decided that she was taking a break from that today. She passed by shop windows and saw her long hair. She gazed at her own reflection realizing how different she looked with long hair. The next shop she saw and entered was a salon.

She decided to have her hair cut as short as the one she wore at her school in China. She needed change she thought, which was quite ironic in relation to her choice of hairstyle. Like every other girl it was quite hard for her to witness the cutting but she felt like it was worth it in the end. For some reason, she wanted to cry when she saw her old-new hair. She thank the lady and left.

She went home after that. No one was at home. Touya was at work, her dad was still in the hospital (his release was tomorrow) and Catleya was at preschool with Kero looking after her. She didn't do much. She sat on the floor, in the middle of her room, plugged her earphones and stayed there.

The feeling of being unproductively 'lazy' (she called it) got to her and decided to cook dinner early. (Yes she sat for that long). She didn't know what to specifically cook but she knew she wanted to keep herself from thinking too much. Thinking was starting to hurt too much.

Touya had come home early and helped finish what she was cooking and Catleya was upstairs studying. She took a shower and got ready for her mid night meeting with her significant other. She told her family members that she'd be back soon and left for the park.

He was already waiting on the seesaw when she arrived. She laughed a bit.

"Why are you on the seesaw when you know you need another person to play on it?" She asked him with a inquisitive look. He smiled before responding.

"Because I know this is probably the last time I'm sure that someone's going to come and play on it with me."

Sakura nodded. She thought he was amazing for reading her intentions well. He really was expecting it. She hopped on the other end and they both rode the seesaw without speaking.

A couple of minutes later Keichii was the first one to break the silence.

"It's okay if you want to break up with me, you know? But could you do it a bit quicker? The suspense is killing me."

Sakura laughed at his remark and nodded.

"You have a funny way of saying things. Makes things easier for me." She told him in complete honesty.

"I thought so. When I first met you, you were very sad. I thought maybe if I made you laugh, you'd like me."

"Well it worked." Sakura confirmed.

"Yes but only for the meantime. For some insane reason you'd rather keep loving a boy who makes you cry. Maybe it's good we're breaking up, I'll protect myself from a person who is prone to going crazy."

Sakura laughed again.

"So do I still need to say it?" She asked. Keichii shook his head.

"it was a long time coming." He told her.

"Let's move to the swings, I don't need to be part of a pair to be on one." He added. She nodded.

Shortly after that she went home. She went to bed early and prayed for a better day.

She was still a sullen girl the next day. She was back to school so she needed to make face and pretend like she was all cheerful. She was pretty good at it. The day passed by quickly and she hardly paid any attention to her lessons. It was a bad idea to give her a seat next to the window.

She walked home in no hurry. It was quite weird for her to realize only now that today was the day the spell would take effect. Syaoran after today, would forget her existence. He would not forget any memories but he'd forget that she was in those moments as well. A silly spell she had done out of heartache and tears. The same spell she tried fixing by going to China. The same spell that caused her to be quiet with herself.

Today was the last day she could anything about it. But she wasn't going to. She knew that because she was home. She had many opportunities and she let them pass. She somehow came to the idea that there's a reason why she had let them go by without her telling him. She relieved herself of guilt and regret. She thought it had to be this way.

The sky was red and orange as she neared her house. She sat on the bench to stall seeing that she didn't really want to go home yet. She watched kids play on the park as she sat there. She was distracted when a person sat next to her but she noticed. She didn't bother to look at that person nor did she have any plans of acknowledging his presence. She continued to watch the occupants of the park as they played without a care.

The sky was already dark and blue when the person next to her spoke.

"I should've done this a long time ago" He said. Her heart skipped but she didn't reply.

"I should've gotten on that plane to sit next to you." He continued.

"Syaoran." She whispered.

* * *

FINALLY. I KNOW. I suddenly felt like writing ( I stopped for a while ) and I knew I owed you guys closure. I hope this is written better than the past chapters since I've been rereading the other chapters and man, did I suck. haha. I've been writing stuff for my advanced English class the past year and I decided to give this one more go. I actually think I've outgrew this stuff but I knew I had to give you guys closure. Haha. And I knew I had to continue writing. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the mistakes and wrong grammar, I don't bother checking for those. I'm too lazy. I'll see you guys around. Okay? Bye :D

L.


	16. i d e a l i s t i c f u t u r e

Chapter 15 – Idealistic Future

She felt her whole body become warm but her hands cold. She felt herself lose breath. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't expected for him to follow, to sit down next to her or to tell her the things he was saying now. She could hear regret and remorse in his voice, and she still refused to look at him.

'Sakura, I'm sorry. I know being apart hurt you, It hurt me too. I'm sorry that I didn't even try calling, writing or looking for you. I thought, maybe things would hurt less if we both tried to move on. I have no excuses but I hope you'll forgive me.' He begged.

She didn't know what to say, honestly. Her gaze was still far from his and her hands have gone from cold to shaking.

'Please look at me Sakura, I beg of you, please look at me.' She still didn't. It was hard for her to look at him. Just five minutes ago she was readying herself for a life without him and here he was demanding—no, pleading to return.

'Damn it Sakura, I know I'm a couple of years late, but I'm here aren't I?' He said in conflicting frustration but in his softest voice. Sakura, by this time was already crying. She was afraid. Despite the fact that this is what she wanted, she was still fearful of what could happen ten minutes later, the day after , the week after and so on. There was still so much to consider.

He wiped the tears off of her trembling cheeks and slowly and carefully made her face him.

'I love you.' He told her. With that, she sobbed even more, if it was out of relief she didn't know.

'I don't want to forget you, I don't want to lose you again, I want to be with you here.' He told her with so much confidence that it seemed as if he was blowing away all of Sakura's dread.

'I love you too.' She said between her sobs. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

'I wish you could've told me about the spell sooner, you know?' She looked at him with widened eyes.

'How'd you know about that?'

'Tomoyo.'

'Oh'

'If you told me earlier, I would've told you that I loved you sooner. There's nothing in this world I fear most than living in a world without you. I would've felt empty and I wouldn't have known why. I'd be a soulless human with no reason to live.' He told her with utmost sincerity.

'Stop making me cry.' She said on the verge of breaking down. Syaoran laughed light heartedly.

'I don't get why you're crying anyway, it's not like I'm about to leave you again.'

'Now you're just making fun of me' Sakura replied still sobbing.

"Come on, let's get you some ice cream. That'll stop those tears.' He said kneeling with his back facing her. He was motioning for her to ride his back.

'I'm not lame you know.' Sakura commented.

'Stop spoiling my fun, just get on my back.' He said. Sakura laughed and did as she was told.

'GO HORSEY GO!' She jokingly yelled. Syaoran could only laugh.

'I love you' She whispered in his ear.

--

Wow, I finally finished this fanfiction. After so many years! Tada! I know an epilogue is called for but I'm not even sure if people still read this fanfiction so I'll wait for what you guys have to say. Tihi. And then the giraffe rode the yellow schoolbus! :D


End file.
